


发圈5

by Haimiankun



Category: Red Velvet (K-pop Band)
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 13:23:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19319071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haimiankun/pseuds/Haimiankun





	发圈5

没由来的想法占据了裴珠泫的大脑，她把眉毛的一边高高的挑起来，做出一副胜利者的样子，抬手喝完一杯威士忌，裴珠泫起了身。

“我也去一下，你们先玩儿。”

裴珠泫没管身后孙胜完的大呼小叫，径直进了卫生间，脱离了昏暗光线的强烈白色让眼睛有点痛，姜涩琪在洗手，裴珠泫侧侧脑袋浅浅的笑，姜涩琪装作没看见，水流从指缝淌下去，洗手液的泡沫被稀释直至消失不见，两分钟沉默后裴珠泫终于忍不住开了口。

“你手不会洗脱皮吗?”  
“……………………”

姜涩琪被噎住，动作明显的停顿了两秒，裴珠泫踩着细高跟靠在姜涩琪身侧，略微抬头，就能和镜中她视线碰个正着，裴珠泫觉得姜涩琪现在的样子真是可爱的过分，明明脸上都写上了不爽两个字儿，却偏偏不肯承认，下巴扬老高，像极了幼儿园被老师抓到讲话还嘴犟的小孩儿。

“小熊吃醋了?”  
“没有。”

姜涩琪取出纸巾贴在掌上，干燥纸面被逐渐濡湿，黏在皮肤上，她捻住一角掀起来，裴珠泫抬手握住她的腕，在姜涩琪还未来得及做出反抗动作的时候，将她的食指和中指一并含进了口中。

“你…”

湿润温热的暖意包裹了手指，姜涩琪惊了一瞬，裴珠泫的舌头缠上来，细细的吮，把姜涩琪的指节形状描摹的清晰，裴珠泫的眼睛半眯，水声混着急促呼吸，暧昧不清，姜涩琪把手指抽出来，和裴珠泫的舌尖连了银丝。

“要做吗?”裴珠泫问，“就现在。”

厕所隔间的锁被扣上，炙热的吻覆上裴珠泫的唇，巧克力的味道混着威士忌探进口中，吸吮分开再贴紧，喘息时间都宝贵，舌尖舐过牙齿釉面撬开滑进去，掠过上颚，味蕾紧贴交缠，直至双唇红肿才肯分开。

姜涩琪把裴珠泫转了个身，双手扣住摁在墙上，啃咬后颈留下标记，用牙齿叼住裴珠泫背后的连衣裙拉链轻轻下拽，大片皮肤裸露，姜涩琪耐心的一寸寸去吻，指腹从裙摆探进去，裴珠泫的大腿光滑匀称，丝毫多余的赘肉都不存在，姜涩琪用指尖一路点火，曲指抵在甬道入口。

“我要进来了，姐姐。”

即使前戏不长下身也泛滥成灾，姜涩琪轻轻一推手腕就整根没入，裴珠泫呜呜咽咽的出声，姜涩琪就凑上去用吻将喘息和娇吟尽数咽下，与平日不同，发了狠的抽送，粘稠液体被击打成白沫，溅上姜涩琪茶色的裤脚，裴珠泫难耐的用齿尖碾紧下唇，不时的从中泄露出一两声轻微又撩人的喘息。

“涩琪姐姐?珠泫姐姐?你们还在里面吗?”

金艺琳的声音响起时裴珠泫本能的去推开姜涩琪的手，奈何力气完全被小年下压制，姜涩琪恶趣味的加重腕上的力，裴珠泫的唇瓣嵌出一条血痕，顺纹路沁，一双明眸半阖半张，眼角噙泪，像是姜涩琪再重些裴珠泫就要被弄碎了似的。

“不在吗…人去哪儿了?”

金艺琳挠挠后脑勺，探身在卫生间打量打量，声音就像被丢进看不见底的井，只涩闷的响了声就不见踪迹，她又来回踱步间唤了几次姜涩琪和裴珠泫的名字，没有回应，于是她之后耸耸肩用洗手液把双手每个缝隙都涂满，粉色液体变成白色泡沫，最后顺着水流进了下水道，她再次探身看了眼，确定无人回应后才垂头丧气的出去。

听到金艺琳足音渐远，裴珠泫这才松了口气，姜涩琪还在啃咬她侧颈的皮肤，手指不知疲倦的快速抽送，酥麻电流传至脑海，裴珠泫连姜涩琪的指节形状都能描摹的一清二楚。

“姐姐得记住我。”

身体被转回来，裴珠泫的腿贴上姜涩琪的腰际，手臂环上脖颈，她把脑袋顶抵在姜涩琪的颈窝，姜涩琪顺从的吻她，细腻又温柔，姜涩琪做的时候总是这样，裴珠泫一度失神，陷入姜涩琪精心编造的甜蜜陷阱里。

她对所有人都这样吗?

裴珠泫开始情不自禁的想，姜涩琪对其他女孩儿也会这样吗?她会用小狗狗一样轻柔的吻去讨好她们吗?她会在做的时候盯着她们的眼睛然后说我爱你吗?她会在她们和别人接吻的时候吃醋吗?

不知道，不知道。

“姐姐这种时候可不能分心，在想我以外的谁?”

姜涩琪说这话的时候笑嘻嘻的，手指动作却不动声色的狠戾了起来，整根没入又尽数抽出，再重重的推进去，裴珠泫把姜涩琪的衬衫都捏皱，爽的抽抽搭搭掉眼泪，脚趾都蜷起来，她把脑袋往后仰，姜涩琪心神意会，在裴珠泫的锁骨种草莓，唇瓣和皮肤分开是发出响亮的声音。

到达顶峰时裴珠泫抱紧了姜涩琪，力度之大好像是要把姜涩琪摁进自己体内似的，大脑空白的铺满了奇怪字符，下身还在轻微的颤抖，姜涩琪的刘海被细汗黏在额角，裴珠泫更夸张，跟从水里刚打捞起来似的。

“我们现在好像鲸。”  
“嗯?”

姜涩琪用口袋里随身带的纸巾帮裴珠泫清理干净，安慰性的把裴珠泫拢进怀中，一下又一下不厌其烦的顺毛，裴珠泫的腿还颤的厉害，姜涩琪就帮她把衣服理好，把领口向上提，遮住欢爱的证据，裴珠泫累的软在姜涩琪怀里，从鼻子里哼出一声来。

“鲸总该上岸的。”

姜涩琪喃喃的说，她慢条斯理的把裴珠泫的发尾卷在指尖，凑近唇畔落一吻，接下来是额角，眉间，睫毛，侧颊，下颌，像创作艺术品般神圣又仔细，好像此刻她是刚从教堂里做完弥撒出来的虔诚教徒。

“为什么会上岸?”

裴珠泫尽力撑起自己的上半身，她捧着姜涩琪的脸一本正经的回问，姜涩琪牵牵唇线勾一个笑，展示自己过于强烈的心跳，把裴珠泫的掌放在自己的心口处。

“因为它该上岸。”


End file.
